


Синее платье с белыми цветами

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Augment-Pavel Chekhov, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чехов прокручивает в голове события последних лет, чтобы понять как же так получилось, что в семьдесят третью криокапсулу занимает не он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синее платье с белыми цветами

**Author's Note:**

> Хромающий обоснуй, ~~всетлен~~ , Чехов немного Мери Сью. Ирину благополучно позаимствовала из 3x20 The Way to Eden. Текст написан в соответствии с этим [ФАНОНОМ](http://minecaxep17.diary.ru/p206414628.htm). Небольшая зарисовка, выросшая из моих мыслей насчет того, как же Паша мог прожить кадетские годы.

На ощупь металл ожидаемо прохладный, но сквозь ткань перчаток холод почти не ощущается. Серебряные блики на выпуклой поверхности криокапсул определяют положение каждой из них в пространстве ангара, отмечая количество. Их ровно семьдесят три.  
  
Паша смотрит на стройные ряды металлических резервуаров и думает. Прокручивает в голове события последних лет, чтобы понять, как же так получилось, что в семьдесят третью криокапсулу занимает не он.  


***

  
Когда ты самый одаренный кадет в Академии, сложно оставаться незамеченным. Люди могли не знать, как Паша выглядел, не обладать информацией о том, на какие курсы он ходил, но незримый дух популярности витал вокруг Чехова. Негласным кадетским уставом в Академии чтили либо гениев, не вылезающих из библиотеки, либо королей вечеринок, не выходящих из алкогольного угара.  
  
Ни тот ни другой вариант Чехова не устраивал — он и так привлекал к себе слишком много внимания тем, что был младше основной части кадетов. Не было и недели, чтобы кто-нибудь из старшекурсников не пытался поддеть Чехова на предмет его юного возраста. Впрочем, подобные «шутники» быстро затыкались, стоило кому-нибудь из них узнать в Паше «того самого гения с командного».  
  
С этим надо было что-то делать.  
  
Чтобы распознать в человеке агента Секции 31, достаточно просто внимательно присмотреться к нему — такие обычно одевались как флотские: все в них было пропитано духом Звездного Флота. Однако, на деле оказывалось, что вся их показная звезднофлотность была искусственной. Паша насмотрелся на агентов, пока планировал побег и теперь безошибочно определял их в толпе.  
  
Агенты наведывались в Академию в среднем два раза в семестр, будто надеялись, что могли обнаружить Чехова именно во время очередного визита. В какой-то момент Паша нашел закономерность в их посещениях и к следующему визиту он был более чем готов — старался лишний раз не ходить по территории Академии в одиночку и не засиживался в библиотеке допоздна.  
  
Как агенты Секции 31 не обнаружили его до сих пор? Сложно увидеть то, что постоянно находилось у тебя перед глазами. Чехов не особо скрывался, он продолжал ходить на занятия, но то ли агенты были слишком умны и каждый раз, когда они уходили ни с чем, был частью хитрого плана, то ли наоборот — глупы.  
  
Чехов порой маячил перед их глазами как рождественская елка в декабре, будто испытывая на прочность не то собственные нервы, не то наблюдательность агентов.  
  
Но видимо «елки» интересовали их в последнюю очередь.  


***

  
В XX веке не умеют делать абсолютно бесшовные металлические конструкции. Даже при самом высоком качестве сварки швы чувствуются. Невидимые места стыков металлических пластин ощущаются, словно скорлупа, что вот-вот даст трещину и выпустит наружу своего обитателя.  
  
Стекло головной части капсулы снаружи покрывается тонким слоем инея. Это не связано с температурой внутри резервуара, в самом ангаре приличный минус. Легкий мороз — градусов пятнадцать.  
  
Чехов выдыхает облачко пара и улыбается — со всеми этими системами климат-контроля, установленными повсеместно, он совсем позабыл каково это мерзнуть. Он снова протирает ладонью стекло и улыбается человеку внутри криокапсулы.  


***

  
Ирине тоже шестнадцать, но она на полгода младше Паши. У нее забавный акцент, не такой как у Чехова — две сотни лет оставили отпечаток на их родном языке. У Ирины странный вкус во всем, начиная с любовных предпочтений, заканчивая факультативами в Академии и одеждой. Она как привет с родины, навсегда оставшейся в прошлом — узоры на платьях девушки неизменно напоминали Чехову гжель и хохлому. Паша не знал, специально ли она так одевалась или нет — не стал спрашивать. Это было не важно.  
  
Важно было то, что благодаря Ире Чехов стал еще более невидимым для Секции 31. Вряд ли агенты могли подумать, что он пошел бы на такой риск и завел отношения с соотечественницей.  
  
А Паша пошел. Более того, он умудрился познакомиться с родителями Иры и впервые за долгое время увидел настоящий снег на улицах Москвы…  
  
У Ирины чудесная страсть к космосу. Почти такая же как у каждого второго кадета Академии, но Галиулина совмещала ее с вполне земным идеализмом. Иногда Паше казалось, что ее место где-то в другом времени, но быстро забывал об этом впечатлении. Потому что он уже жил в другом времени и ему там не понравилось.  


***

  
Матовая теплая серая ткань мундира контрастирует с полумраком ангара.  
  
Чехова вообще не должно быть тут, он должен лететь на всех парусах в сторону космического дока, чтобы сесть за штурвал и умчать «Энтерпрайз» в пятилетнюю миссию. Минут через десять, а может и двадцать Сулу хватится, что Чехов еще не прибыл в док и попытается связаться с ним.  
  
У Паши на любой вопрос Сулу уже заготовлена легенда, приправленная акцентом и шутками. Полуправда о случайной встрече старого знакомого.  


***

  
Ирина молчала наверно десять минут, прежде, чем открыла рот и попыталась что-то сказать. По ее лицу было видно, как мысли роились в голове, сражаясь за возможность быть озвученными и девушка не могла выбрать, какой же вопрос должен быть произнесен первым.  
  
Наконец она совладала с собой:  
— То есть как двести лет?  
  
Вопрос прозвучал так, будто выражал все ее отчаяние и разочарование разом. Теперь перед ней стоял не Паша Чехов, юный гений из России, почти ребенок, а Паша Чехов сверхчеловек, продукт генной инженерии, привет из далекого прошлого.  
  
Любой кадет знал, что такое Евгенические войны. Именно поэтому среди кадетов так ценились достижения, выращенные на таланте и трудолюбии. Успех, как результат работы надо собой, преодоления всех препятствий, приготовленных судьбой и победа над собственными недостатками.  
  
У аугментов ничего этого не было.  
  
Ирине понадобилось две недели, чтобы все обдумать и прийти к выводу, что ее чувства к Паше не изменились, что ей не важно, из какого столетия он родом, главное, чтобы впредь он был максимально честен с ней.  
  
К сожалению, честность была непозволительной роскошью для того, кто прятался от Секции 31.  


***

  
— Чехов, ты там где запропастился? Из всего экипажа только ты не поднялся на борт, — голос Кирка звучит звонко и воодушевленно.  
— Я еще на планете, кэптин, встретил старого знакомого и потерял счет времени, — Паша намеренно коверкает обращение больше обычного, чтобы ненароком выдать капитану свое наигранное беспокойство ситуацией. — Через два часа буду на борту.  
— Давай бегом, — по голосу слышно, что Кирк в хорошем настроении. — Конец связи.  
  
Коммуникатор закрывается с характерным звуком и Паша убирает его в карман. Вопреки данному Кирку обещанию, Чехов не собирается бежать в сторону ближайшей шаттл-станции или транспортаторной. Он снимает фуражку, кладет на капсулу и снова вытирает запотевшее стекло, чтобы лучше видеть лицо за ним.  


***

  
Ирина выполнила все инструкции с точностью, достойной офицера по науке. Каждый пункт был воспроизведен в мельчайших деталях, вплоть до запятых.  
  
Чехов сидел на полу возле раскрытой криокапсулы и тяжело дышал — агенты настигли его внезапно, посреди улицы, затащив в аэрокар. Церемониться не стали и сразу увезли в Лондон.  
  
Паше повезло. Адмирала Маркуса в данный момент не было на планете и поэтому вместо того, чтобы разбираться, Чехова заморозили. Таким образом дальнейшая судьба юного гения оказалась в руках Ирины — стоило Чехову исчезнуть из поля зрения Галиулиной, как почти сразу же ей пришло письмо с подробными инструкциями на случай, если Секция 31 выйдет на него.  
  
Девушке пришлось самой дистанционно активировать подкожный маячок, который Чехов поместил в себя как раз на случай похищения, и абсолютно невероятным способом проникнуть под архив Кельвина, где она и нашла зал с криокапусулами с «Ботани Бэй».  
  
Чехов достаточно быстро пришел в себя после разморозки — не в первой. Однако был один момент, который Паша не учел и который мог поставить крест на спасательной операции.  
  
Пустая криокапсула вызвала бы подозрения даже у не самых умных агентов Секции 31, не то что у Маркуса. Наверняка, когда системы безопасности вновь заработают после того как Ирина перегрузила их с помощью вируса, внутренние датчики помещения заметят недостаток массы в одной из капсул. Нужно было выиграть время, чтобы покинуть планету. Ну или замести следы так, чтобы даже сам Чехов начал теряться, где правда, а где ложь.  
  
На Ирине было прекрасное синее платье с белыми цветами — оно выглядывало из расстегнутого лабораторного халата, что позволил девушке беспрепятственно пройти в это помещение.  
  
— Ты все еще хочешь уйти из Академии? — вопрос совершенно не к месту, но Паша для себя все уже решил и сейчас ему просто нужно устное доказательство того, что когда-нибудь он сможет простить себя за то, что собирался сделать.  
— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас?  


***

  
Стекло криокапсулы очень быстро запотевает. В основном это связано с тем, что Чехов слишком близко наклоняется и каждый его выдох оседает на холодной поверхности.  
  
Ему уже не семнадцать и за последние пару лет он переживает гибель Вулкана, прикладывает руку к победе над Неро и совершенно точно спасает жизнь капитану и главному инженеру «Энтерпрайз» — это поступки, которыми Паша гордится. Наверно, он имеет на это право, так как именно работа над собой и приводит его к таким результатам. Сейчас никто не назовет его гением, получившим все просто так.  
  
А есть поступки, которыми Паша не может гордиться. Поступки во имя выживания — эгоистичные, а может даже амбициозные.  
  
Или сделанные в страхе.  
  
Паша в который раз наклоняется, чтобы выдохнуть на стекло криокапсулы короткое «прости» — слово оседает на стекле и приходится снова провести рукой по нему, чтобы видеть лицо Ирины. На ней все тоже синее платье с белыми цветами и ей все еще шестнадцать лет.


End file.
